This Little Hive of Mine
This Little Hive of Mine is the fifteenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Buzzles' hive is destroyed and his friends help him build it back. However, as they build, they slowly go missing. Starring *Buzzles *Maggie Featuring *Beetles *Bright *Leafy Appearances *The Worm *Grubbie *Needley Plot Buzzles comes back from "work" holding a stick with a glob of honey at the end. Tired from working all day, he lays down on his couch. A few seconds later, his hive starts shaking and the roof starts falling apart. Getting worried, Buzzles quickly exits his home to see the hive falling apart from old age. Buzzles screams in anger and kicks a tree, hurting his foot. Beetles, seeing a friend in need of help, decides to help him. Beetles, Grubbie, The Worm, Leafy, Maggie and Bright are seen standing on the branch Buzzles' hive was on. Buzzles thanks them for deciding to help him and gives them exact plans on how he wants his home to look. Maggie angrily sighs and crosses her four arms but sees this as an opportunity to get a free meal and decides to help. Grubbie rolls away to start working, Leafy and The Worm run to collect materials and Beetles carries Bright to collect tools for the hive. Buzzles then assigns Maggie a job as the planner and Maggie reluctantly agrees with this job. As the others get to work, Maggie and Buzzles plan out the house. Maggie thinks the house should be made out of wood and Buzzles agrees with her. Buzzles tells everyone to get mahogany wood and they work to collect wood. However, Buzzles sees some of the members "slacking" off. Bright's unable to even grab the wood due to his glass imprisonment, The Worm is blindly picking up random wooden stuff and Grubbie is eating the materials he collects. Buzzles angrily yells at the three to stop slacking and goes back to the location of his hive. Meanwhile, Maggie sneaks behind a tree and grabs Grubbie as he eats a branch, followed by screaming and blood leaking from the tree. Buzzles flies up to Maggie, who quickly appears in front of the blueprints for the hove, and asks how the hive is going so far. Maggie tells him it's going fine and Buzzles flies away. Beetles asks Maggie if he can have a lunch break and Maggie seductively tells him that lunch is on the house and hands him a small evil-looking spider to eat. Beetles licks his lips and swallows the spider whole. To get a meal of her own, Maggie ties a web to Leafy's neck while she's working and yanks on the web from a branch, pulling Leafy up and hanging her. The Worm looks at her dead body in confusion, since all he sees is a black blur, and continues working. Later on, Beetles starts getting dreary and Bright hops towards him and asks what's wrong. Beetles suddenly vomits up a ton of blood and Bright sees the spider from before crawl out of Beetles' mouth. Bright screams in fear and quickly hops towards Maggie to alert her of Beetles' death. Maggie seductively tells Bright that it's a "crying shame that he's dead" and starts laughing evilly. Bright gets worried and attempts to hop away, but Maggie grabs him with a web and ties his lightbulb to a branch, then starts laughing evilly again as she walks away. The day ends and the hive is shown to be complete. Buzzles thanks Maggie and The Worm for their work but then realizes that everyone else is gone and deems them as slackers. Buzzles shakes Maggie's many hands and The Worm's tail and flies into his hive. The Worm slithers off the branch and accidentally gets stuck to Maggie's web. Bright, who was sleeping before, sees The Worm hanging next to him and yells to The Worm to free him before Maggie gets back. However, Maggie peeks down at them and shows an evil grin and cuts the web with her hands, making Bright and The Worm fall to their deaths. The episode ends with Maggie winking at the camera with her middle eye. Deaths *Grubbie is bit in the neck by Maggie and dies from toxicity. (offscreen) *Leafy is hanged by webbing. *Beetles is eaten from the inside out by a poisonous spider. *The Worm and Bright fall to their deaths. Trivia *Needley can be seen in Maggie's tree, trapped in cobwebs. As seen by his struggling, he is still alive. *This is the second episode Maggie survives. The first is That Seductive Spider. Coincidentally, both of these episodes are episodes she stars in. *Woody originally replaced Grubbie. However, it was changed to Grubbie because Grubbie hasn't appeared in any episodes since the first episode of the series. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes